prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC06
is the sixth episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪. This episode focuses on the bonds between Kanade and her brother, Minamino Souta. Synopsis Kanade always gets angry at her younger brother, Souta's pranks. Even so, like a big sister, Kanade still worries about Souta, inciting envy in Hibiki. As an only child, Hibiki wished she had siblings, just like Kanade and Souta. Hibiki also witnessed how Souta always looked out for Shirabe Ako, a loner from his class. Walking back to the Lucky Spoon together, Souta was reprimanded by Kanade to "help out around the house". Hibiki tried to assure Kanade that Souta was a good boy, but was told that "Hibiki won't understand the pains of having a little brother". Plagued by her loneliness, Hibiki was shocked by Kanade's words and fled. After returning home on White Day, Kanade spotted Souta making sweets in Lucky Spoon's kitchen. Souta was making cupcakes for Kanade as a White Day gift. Not knowing that, Kanade got angry at Souta for messing up the kitchen. After screaming that he hated Kanade, Souta rushed from the house, leaving behind the cupcakes he had been making for Kanade. After hearing from Hibiki about how Souta always thought about his big sister, Kanade went into town with the cupcakes, searching for Souta. At the moment, Siren and Trio the Minor also went into town, after being screamed at by Mephisto again about not gathering enough notes. Kanade found Souta by the beach, where he told her that he did not wish to see her anymore. Just then, Siren spotted the musical note residing in Souta's cupcake, and changed it into a Negatone. Weakened by Souta's words, Rhythm could not muster any power. Siren then captured the crying Souta, weighing him down with the Negatone's power. Melody went against the Negatone so Rhythm could rescue Souta. Rhythm told Souta that his sister got angry at him because she cared, and told him her true feelings. With that, Souta gradually calmed down. Fighting the Negatone alone, Melody blocked the Negatone from getting to Rhythm and Souta. Siren tried to take advantage of Melody's weakness for being a lonely only child, but Melody wanted to protect Kanade and Souta's relationship, and with that, a new Pretty Cure power, the Miracle Belltier was born. With the Miracle Belltier's light, Melody subdued the Negatone. After making up with Kanade, Souta presented his cupcakes to Kanade as well as Hibiki, who always looked out for him. Kanade told Hibiki that "the three of us are just like siblings", making Hibiki glad. Major Events *Cure Melody's Miracle Belltier is born, and with Fairy Tone Miry, she can perform purification attack Music Rondo. *Kanade's brother Souta and his classmate Ako are introduced. Trivia *"Gamigami" from the episode title is the sound effect for a person's nagging. Characters *Hojo Hibiki *Minamino Kanade *Hummy *Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Minamino Souta *Shirabe Ako Gallery spc06screens1.jpg spc06screens2.jpg spc06screens3.jpg spc06screens4.jpg spc06screens5.jpg spc06screens6.jpg spc06screens7.jpg|"See you next week!" Image (ending card) wall_suite_06_1_s1.jpg|Pretty Cure Online's wallpaper for the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪